finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ignis Scientia
(nasceu em 7 de Fevereiro) |affiliation=Lucis |race=Humano |gender=Masculino |height=183cm (6'0") |hair=Loiro sujo |eye=Verde |occupation=Mão do rei oficial da Guarda da Coroa |loves=Pensar em receitas |type=playable |weapon=Adagas e lanças ;Arma memorável: Spelldaggers, Drain Lance III |designer=Tetsuya Nomura |motioncapture=Naoki Terui |japaneseva=Mamoru Miyano |englishva= |dublador= Roberto Garcia (cena pós-créditos de Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV) |gameplay=true |other appearances=true |gallery=true }} Ignis Scientia anteriormente conhecido como Ignis Stupeo Scientia é um companheiro de Noctis e um membro do grupo em Final Fantasy XV ''. Ele se tornou um personagem jogável no ''patch 1.20. Ele também é o personagem jogável principal de sua própria DLC, e pode ser enfrentado como um adversário e usado em uma missão em Final Fantasy XV: Comrades. Seu nome foi originalmente dado como Ignis Stupeo Scientia, mas o nome do meio não é mais usado em suas biografias oficiais. . Ele é um amigo de infância íntimo de Noctis, Gladiolus, e Prompto. Ele atua como um conselheiro para a família real e como um servo da Guarda da Coroa. Prompto: "So who is this Monica person?" Ignis: "A servant of the Crownsguard, like Gladio and myself." Ele é o motorista e chef do grupo, assumindo o volante do carro do grupo a menos que o jogador queira dirigir manualmente com o Noctis. Ignis tem uma personalidade séria e composta e, enquanto está calmo a maior parte do tempo, troca brincadeiras com os outros e faz trocadilhos ou gracejos sarcásticos. Ele serve como o cérebro do grupo, sendo aprofundado com suas estratégias e não gostando de ambiguidade. Ignis tem orgulho de suas habilidades culinárias. Ignis empunha adagas e lanças em batalha. Quando não controlado diretamente, o jogador pode fazer combos com ele e dar comandos, incluindo a habilidade de adicionar dano elementais à arma de Noctis. Quando controlado diretamente, Ignis se destaca em infundir seus próprios ataques com dano elementar. Dossiers :Filho da Casa Scientia, uma família de retentores reais. Sério e estudioso, Ignis começou a servir Noctis aos 6 anos de idade, cuidando do príncipe herdeiro daquele dia em diante. Na estrada, ele age como protetor de toda o grupo, dirigindo o carro e fazendo as suas refeições. Ele monitora a nutrição do grupo, preparando sem esforço refeições requintadas - o resultado de muitas horas de prática culinária. Adicionado após o capítulo 9. :Duranta a provação do Leviathan, Ignis correu pelas ruas de Altissia na esperança de resgatar o príncipe caído do perigo iminente. A batalha com o império foi vencida e Noctis foi salvo - mas por um custo. Ignis perde a visão. Determinado a continuar protegendo o príncipe herdeiro, mas inseguro de como, ele se esforça para encontrar uma maneira de avançar. Adicionado no capítulo 14. :Durante a ausência de Noctis, Ignis dedicou superar sua cegueira. Enquanto sua visão nunca retornou, seus outros sentidos ficaram mais aguçados a cada dia. Em pouco tempo, ele já conseguia fazer de tudo, desde cozinhar até batalhar, tudo sem o uso de seus olhos. Com o recém-retornado Noctis ao seu lado, a Mão do Rei se dirige para Insomnia para ajudar seu Rei a recuperar o trono. Perfil Aparência Ignis usa uma camisa roxa e preta com um terno preto e sapatos pretos de solado vermelho com cristais de lantejoulas na ponta. Ele usa luvas de condução prata cintilantes. Ele usa óculos e tem o cabelo loiro curto, varrido para cima acima de sua testa e olhos verdes. Como todos os membros do grupo, ele tem varias caveiras em sua roupa, sendo o mais proeminente a impressão do crânio na parte de trás de sua camisa. Ele também tem uma caveira na fivela do cinto e um pingente de caveira de prata. Sua roupa casual é uma camisa branca de mangas compridas ou uma camiseta cinza. Ele usa calças cinza. Dez anos depois, ele tem em grande parte o mesmo traje, apenas substituindo seus óculos por viseiras escuras e seu cabelo está maior. Ele usa um uniforme do Kingsglaive. O Episódio do Ignis desbloqueia penteados diferentes para Ignis e tem seu traje padrão sem as luvas. A versão de Ignis inicialmente exclusiva para cenas da história em seu episódio em que ele tem o cabelo bagunçado foi adicionado como um traje para o jogo principal no patch 1.24 devido à demanda popular. Personalidade Ignis tem uma personalidade séria, séria e composta para contrastar Gladiolus e Prompto. Ignis é amigo de Noctis desde a infância e, embora trabalhe como retentor, sua relação está mais próxima da natureza familiar. Ele recebeu uma educação especial para crianças superdotadas para trabalhar como oficial de equipe da Noctis e atua como conselheiro para ele. Ele tem um sotaque diferente dos outros. Um personagem mais sério e carinhoso, Ignis pode ser visto como o braço direito de Noctis e o cérebro do grupo. Ignis é leal ao seu príncipe e faria qualquer coisa por ele, e tende a ficar perto dele em batalha. Como Noctis perdeu sua mãe quando ele era jovem, Ignis preencheu alguns dos deveres dela para ele, como tentar fazer Noctis comer uma dieta saudável. Embora austero e inteligente, Ignis luta lendo as intenções das pessoas, especialmente quando algo é uma piada. Ele é um perfeccionista e pode perder a compostura quando as coisas não acontecem, mas ele é o mais calmo do grupo e tem uma influência estabilizadora dentro dele. Ignis é uma pessoa precisa que não gosta da menores ambiguidades. Decorrente disso, ele muitas vezes se aprofunda ao explicar estratégias. Ele usa óculos mesmo que sua visão seja aceitável sem eles. Apesar de sua personalidade calma e séria, ele tem ocasiões em que brinca por aí, fazendo trocadilhos ou comentários sarcásticos. Ele é propenso a se vangloriar. Ignis se orgulha de sua culinária, sendo ofendido quando Prompto afirma que está ansioso por refeições da Iris (ou qualquer outra pessoa). Apesar disso, o diretor Hajime Tabata disse que Ignis não está muito interessado em cozinhar, mas como um dever de realizar, ele leva a sério.Final Fantasy XV Collector's Edition Guidebook developer interviews O dublador em inglês de Ignis, Adam Croasdell, descreveu Ignis como "imperturbável e um assassino frio quando se trata de ação" e "involuntariamente engraçado, principalmente com o desespero do pessoal da equipe.” História Ignis nasceu na Casa Scientia, cujos membros foram servos a serviço da casa real. Ignis foi criado ao lado de Noctis para ser conselheiro do herdeiro e assumiu o papel quando tinha seis anos. Quando ele tinha dez anos, Ignis ouviu falar de uma sobremesa que Noctis tinha apreciado em Tenebrae e se interessou em cozinhar.[https://twitter.com/fatsthechocobo/status/815264846975553536 Final Fantasy XV Scenario Ultimania] Uma educação intensiva incutiu nele a desenvoltura e compostura necessárias para o papel como conselheiro de Noctis. Aos 15 anos de idade, Ignis começou a treinar na Guarda da Coroa, e começou a trabalhar em seu físico aos 16 anos, sabendo que ele precisaria ajuda para realizar os planos que ele estava planejando para ajudar Noctis. Quando amadureceu, Ignis foi chamado para participar de conselhos importantes para os quais ele tinha que parecer respeitável, e assim ele desenvolveu um senso de vestuário. Aos 18 anos, Ignis entrou oficialmente na Guarda da Coroa, enquanto continuava a cuidar de Noctis, seu objetivo era tornar-se General para o Rei no futuro. Ele morava na Cidadela e tinha ambos os pais com boa saúde. Como dito em Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV, enquanto estava na escola secundária, Noctis lutava com seu status de herdeiro do trono, à medida que a saúde de seu pai piorava. Ignis tentou ajudar comparecendo às reuniões reais para que ele fizesse anotações e lembrando-o do trabalho escolar. Ignis continuou tentando recriar a sobremesa de Tenebrae da infância de Noctis, mas nunca conseguiu o sabor exatamente correto. Enquanto cozinhar se tornou um de seus deveres como zelador de Noctis, Ignis considerou-o como "meramente se intrometendo na arte", embora tenha sido encorajado a melhorar depois de ouvir o elogio de Prompto quando provou o jantar de Noctis em uma noite. Embora Ignis, por vezes, estivesse perplexo sobre a melhor forma de apoiar o aparentemente apático Noctis, Rei Regis havia pedido a Ignis para cuidar de seu filho. Como dito em Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways, o tio de Ignis trabalha como conselheiro na Cidadela. Ignis leva Noctis para se encontrar com o rei no novo carro de Noctis, mas Regis está muito ocupado para se encontrar com eles. Em vez disso, Ignis embala os pertences de Noctis de seu quarto na Cidadela para a jornada que ele está prestes a fazer. Eles relembram os tempos em que costumavam fugir da cidadela quando crianças e Ignis tinha que levar a culpa se fossem pegos. Tarde da noite, tendo estado ocupado com o dever o dia todo, Ignis se dirige para o apartamento de Noctis na cidade onde ele havia sido levado mais cedo por Nyx Ulric dos Kingsglaive. Os outros amigos de Noctis, que devem acompanhá-lo na viagem, Gladiolus e Prompto, encontram-se no apartamento de Noctis para limpá-lo enquanto Noctis está saindo. Ignis acompanha Noctis e seus amigos em uma viagem para Altissia onde eles devem encontrar Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, noiva de Noctis. Ao dirigir através de Leide, o Regalia (carro do Rei Regis que eles estão usando) quebra, e eles o empurram até o posto avançado mais próxima para repará-lo. Quando chegam ao Cais de Galdin eles descobrem que o navio para Altissia não está funcionando, e na manhã seguinte, Ignis entrega as notícias sombrias para os outros: a Cidade da Coroa foi invadida pelo Império de Niflheim em o evento que deveria ser assinado por um tratado de paz e o rei morreu. Eles tentam voltar para a cidade, mas a encontram bloqueada. Noctis embarca em uma busca para recuperar seu reino, coletando as armas reais de seus antepassados, e forjando alianças com os deuses de Eos. Ignis apóia Noctis em seus esforços e eles descobrem que o Rei Regis tem um navio em um porto secreto que eles podem usar para cruzar o oceano. Eles são seguidos pelo chanceler de Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia, que lhes empresta sua ajuda, embora o grupo permaneça suspeitando de seus motivos. Quando os amigos se infiltram em uma base imperial, Ignis e Noctis rendem o Brigadeiro General Caligo Ulldor para ser interrogado. Ignis entrega Caligo aos caçadores, mas depois é informado que ele fugiu. Eles são então confrontados pela Comodoro Aranea Highwind. Ignis e Prompto acompanham Noctis a um templo remoto para encontrar mythril para consertar o barco real do Rei Regis. Eles se deparam com Ardyn, que negocia um acordo com Aranea que os acompanhe nas ruínas. Aranea acompanha o grupo na volta para Lestallum, onde eles se encontram com Gladiolus na usina EXINERIS. Eles acampam onde Ignis cozinha. Gladiolus elogia a culinária de Ignis e conta ao grupo como ele conseguiu suas novas cicatrizes. Em Altissia, Lunafreya desperta a deusa do mar Leviathan, então Noctis pode forjar sua aliança. Gladiolus, Ignis e Prompto estão em serviço de evacuação, pois Leviathan é conhecido por sua ira, mas Ignis se separa dos outros. Ele caminha em direção ao Altar da Mãe das Ondas, depois que Noctis passa no julgamento da Leviathan. Ele é perseguido por Caligo Ulldor e derrota sua armadura magitek. Depois ele se junta a Ravus Nox Fleuret, o irmão que serve o império de Lunafreya. Uma vez que eles chegam ao altar, Ignis descobre que o cachorro de Lunafreya, Pryna está morrendo. Pryna é um messageiro dos deuses que mostra uma visão de Noctis cumprindo a profecia do Verdadeiro Rei para Ignis, que descobre que Noctis deve morrer para salvar o mundo. Ignis e Ravus encontram Noctis e Lunafreya, o Noctis inconsciente e Luna sem vida. Ravus fica furioso, culpando Noctis pela morte de sua irmã, mas Ignis o acusa. Ravus lamenta como ela nunca chegou a viver uma vida normal, e mesmo na morte, seu espírito não descansará até que a profecia seja cumprida. Ardyn disfarçado de Gladiolus chega, mas Ravus o reconhece e protege Noctis e Ignis dele. O Anel dos Lucii cai de Noctis, no alcance de Ignis. O anel é a herança divina da monarquia luciana que apenas empresta seu poder ao legítimo portador do anel. Depois que Ardyn ataca Ravus com sua magia, ele pede a Ignis para se juntar a ele ou ser morto. Se Ignis recusar a se juntar a Ardyn, ele coloca o Anel dos Lucii e inesperadamente ganha o poder dos reis ao custo de sua visão. Ignis derrota Ardyn, ganha o respeito de Ravus e sua visão fica permanentemente danificada. Ele fica com uma enorme cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto. Quando Noctis acorda dias depois de sua batalha com Leviathan, ele encontra Ignis cuidando dele, que lhe diz que Lunafreya morreu. Conhecendo o destino de Noctis da visão que ele tinha visto, Ignis pede a Noctis para parar a viagem, mas ele se recusa, dizendo que desistir faria todos os sacrifícios que outros fizeram para ele sem sentido. Ignis aceita a resposta de Noctis e promete sempre apoiá-lo. Ignis continua a acompanhar Noctis, agora caminhando com uma bengala, apesar de não lutar e não poder mais cozinhar para o grupo. Gladíolo discorda da decisão do Ignis de continuar, mas ele insiste que pode continuar e ninguém quer deixá-lo para trás. O grupo continua em direção a Gralea, a capital imperial onde está o Cristal roubado de Lucis. Noctis, como o rei Luciano, pode usar os poderes do cristal com o Anel dos Lucii que ele havia adquirido de Lunafreya pouco antes de sua morte. Ignis diz a Noctis sobre a doença das estrelas, uma praga que piorou desde que Lunafreya morreu, já que ela era uma Oráculo obrigada a lutar contra isso. As noites estão ficando mais longas com demônios se tornando cada vez mais ferozes. Ignis especula que o cristal pode pará-lo, pois sempre manteve Insomnia segura. No caminho, o trem em que eles estão é atacado pelas forças imperiais. Enquanto Noctis e Prompto lutam contra as tropas magitek, Ignis e Gladiolus colocam o trem em movimento novamente. Noctis furioso chama Ignis para lhe dizer que Prompto caiu do trem em movimento, e Ignis tenta acalmá-lo, pois não seria possivel parar para procurá-lo. Quando Noctis mais tarde se encontra com Ardyn, ele descobre que Prompto foi capturado pelos imperiais, sendo mantido no império ao lado do Cristal. Ao entrar na capital imperial com o trem eles são atacados e dirigem o Regalia pela cidade até que o carro seja destruído. Noctis se separa de Ignis e Gladiolus e sua magia é selada, forçando-o a continuar sozinho com o Anel dos Lucii como sua única arma. Ardyn devolve as armas de Ignis e Gladiolus e os guia pelo laboratório da Fortaleza de Zegnautus. Eles vêem imagens de segurança e descobrem que apenas uma gravação não foi apagada do console: a gravação de Ravus confrontando o Imperador Aldercapt se tranformando, antes de ser jogado da Fortaleza, e então morto por Ardyn disfarçado de Noctis. Os dois continuam seguindo as instruções de Ardyn enquanto lutam contra daemons, antes de confrontar um Foras que pode falar e tem sede pelo Cristal. Ardyn os direciona para onde Noctis caiu em uma armadilha, e eles o salvam a tempo. Os três resgatam Prompto que os leva para a sala do trono onde Noctis recupera o uso de seus poderes desligando a máquina que estava bloquenado eles. Como eles são emboscados por uma horda de demônios, Ignis e os outros pedem que Noctis vá para o Cristal sozinho. Noctis é relutantemente faz isso, mas quando ele chega ao Cristal ele é absorvido para dentro dele. Quando seus amigos o seguem, eles só encontram Ardyn se regozijando diante do Cristal. Em seis meses, a o sol desaparece do mundo e os demônios assumem o controle. Ignis, Gladiolus e Prompto retornam ao que sobrou de Lucis. Ignis começa a treinar para o retorno de Noctis e deixa Lestallum. Quando ele retorna ele treina com um membro do Kingsglaive, é derrotado e deixa a cidade novamente para treinar um pouco mais para que ele possa ter uma revanche com o Glaive. Mais tarde, ele retorna para a revanche. Ignis se acostuma a ser cego e para de usar uma bengala e começa a cozinhar novamente. Seu marisco gourmet é a única coisa que Cid Sophiar espera. Apesar de sua deficiência, Ignis caça demônios, dizendo que ele está mais acostumado com as trevas do que a maioria das pessoas. Ele não quer sobrecarregar os outros, e adapta seu estilo de combate para lançar suas lanças e punhais e alcançou precisão na hora em que Noctis retorna. Talcott Hester e Ignis exploram ruínas antigas para aprender mais sobre sua situação. Depois de dez anos, Noctis acorda de seu sono cristalino e retorna para Lucis. Ele absorveu o poder do Cristal e está pronto para se tornar o Verdadeiro Rei e matar Ardyn, cuja verdadeira persona é a do ancestral de Noctis como um imortal e como uma encarnação das trevas. Noctis se encontra com seus amigos e eles falam sobre o Kingsglaive, e como pelo menos alguns deles deram suas vidas para proteger Noctis. A cozinha de Ignis melhorou e os outros acham que ele deveria abrir um restaurante depois do retorno da paz. Eles se preparam para retornar à Insomnia, onde Noctis cumprirá a profecia. Ignis cozinha para eles pela última vez, e Noctis luta expressando suas emoções para os outros, sabendo que ele terá que morrer para trazer a luz de volta ao mundo. Ignis e Noctis compartilham um momento na fogueira, Ignis lembrando-o de como ele sempre terá seu apoio e sendo movido pela gratidão de Noctis. Eles se dirigem para as ruínas de Insomnia, onde inúmeros daemons e soldados aguardam por eles. Noctis pergunta se Ignis será capaz de sentir o amanhecer e ele confirma que ainda pode sentir a luz. Depois de passar numerosos obstáculos para chegar à cidadela, Ignis reafirma sua promessa de apoiar Noctis. Noctis enfrenta Ardyn que incapacita Ignis, Gladiolus e Prompto, e Noctis o derrota sozinho. Depois que Ardyn desaparece dizendo a Noctis para encontrá-lo "do outro lado", Noctis manda seus amigos embora de uma maneira similar a como o Rei Regis os enviou para sua viagem dez anos atrás. Ignis, Gladiolus e Prompto estão com Noctis em forma de espírito quando ele derrota Ardyn na vida após a morte, e o sol finalmente se eleva. O trio sobrevive honrando sua promessa a Noctis. Final alternativo Se Ignis decide seguir Ardyn no lugar de enfrentá-lo em Altissia, este o leva para a Fortaleza de Zegnautus. A voz de Lunafreya guia Ignis para o Cristal, dizendo-lhe como apenas o Verdadeiro Rei que cumpre a profecia pode salvar o mundo. Ignis encontra o Cristal e é apreendido por Ardyn, que revela que ele atraiu Ignis como isca para Noctis, a quem ele quer que herde o poder do Cristal. Ardyn revela sua verdadeira identidade como Ardyn Lucis Caelum, que na antiguidade se tornaria o rei de Lucis, mas considera o título roubado dele por seu irmão, o Rei Fundador. Tornado imortal pela doença das estrelas que agora habita sua própria alma, Ardyn viveu por dois milênios, aguardando o momento em que ele pode se vingar do Cristal e da linhagem que o descartou. Ignis sabe que Noctis morrerá se o plano de Ardyn for bem-sucedido e declara que o mundo não significa nada para ele se isso significar perder Noctis. Ignis coloca o Anel dos Lucii e ganha o seu poder pelo preço de sua própria vida. Ele desintegra o corpo de Ardyn, que ainda retornará, como ele é imortal. Ignis não perde sua visão, enquanto ele sacrifica sua vida como o preço do sangue. O Ignis moribundo é encontrado por Noctis, Gladiolus e Prompto. Noctis sofre por ser incapaz de proteger as pessoas próximas a ele, pega o anel de Ignis e pede que o poder do cristal o salve. Enquanto Ignis é curado de seus ferimentos, pétalas aparecem em torno deles, implicando a influência de Lunafreya. Noctis entra no Cristal, e enquanto ele dorme no seu núcleo, os outros voltam para Lucis. Ignis se encontra com seus vários amigos e vasculha os sepulcros reais enquanto aguarda o retorno de Noctis. Quando Noctis retorna, Ignis o recebe de volta. Eles vão para Insomnia, onde Ravus entrega a Noctis, a Espada do Pai, e se junta a eles em frente a Ardyn. A luz retorna ao mundo ainda que Noctis não tenha morrido, continuando a governar Lucis da Cidadela, onde Ignis vai vê-lo. Final Fantasy XV: Official Works postula que Ignis inventou um "plano secreto" para destruir o Ardyn imortal e expulsar a escuridão, e conseguiu superar até mesmo a intenção dos deuses de trazer adiante em outro futuro. Jogabilidade Ignis é o membro do grupo que muitas vezes fica perto de Noctis, embora ele também seja um lutador forte. Ele empunha punhais e lanças e podem ser equipado com Elementomancia. Ele pode analisar os pontos fortes e fracos dos inimigos, curar o grupo e dar as armas de Noctis o elemento que seu inimigo é fraco, entre outras habilidades. Ele não tem tanto HP e Força como Gladiolus, mas tem mais do que o Prompto. Ignis vai cozinhar para o grupo em acampamentos, e há várias maneiras para ele aprender novas receitas. Pratos diferentes fornecem buffs diferentes. Ele perde a capacidade de cozinhar no capítulo 10 até o capítulo 13. No capítulo 14, ele cozinha uma última refeição e não pode cozinhar de novo a menos que o jogador use o Umbra para viajar para o passado. Os buffs serão transferidos se o jogador usar a Umbra para retornar ao presente. O jogador também pode lutar contra Ignis no acampamento como treinamento. Depois do Capítulo 9, a capacidade de combate e a mobilidade de Ignis se tornam limitadas até o Capítulo 14, onde ele pode correr e lutar, mas seu estilo de luta é ajustado para atirar adagas e lanças em vez de usá-las para combates mais próximos. Ele se aproxima do inimigo para executar um golpe de morte se o jogador o tiver aprendido, mas não com a mesma freqüência que ele costumava usá-lo. Após o patch 1.20 que permite a troca de caracteres, o jogador não pode alternar o controle para Ignis dos Capítulos 10 a 13. Ele pode ser enfrentado em Final Fantasy XV: Comrades, e é o personagem principal do personagem em Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis. Quando controlável diretamente, Ignis se destaca nas habilidades de punhal elementar e pode até cozinhar durante a batalha. Música tema O tema de Ignis é o "Theme of Episode Ignis". A equipe começou a pensar em quem contratar como compositor para o Episode Ignis em março de 2017, e Yasunori Mitsuda de Chrono Trigger e Xenogears ficou no topo da lista. Ao escrever o tema de Ignis, foi sugerido usar um único instrumento para representá-lo. Mitsuda compôs um solo de violino e usou-o para a melodia principal. Mitsuda temia que pudesse ficar ruim com os efeitos sonoros do cenário, mas chegou a pensar que ele se encaixa no jogo em como ele representa os sentimentos silenciosos que Ignis tenta esconder e como ele se comporta em batalha.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9U8SNyTllw Criação e desenvolvimento Ignis, como os outros membros do grupo, passou por uma revisão de design. No projeto original dele via-se ele vestindo uma camisa branca sob uma jaqueta, também vestindo jeans e um pingente dogtag. Este vestuário foi mudado para uma camisa com "marcas" de animais roxa e preta junto com um terno, e ele já não usa o pingente. Esta roupa foi mudada para uma camisa roxa e preta com um terno. Ele também vestiu um par de luvas azuis de estilo único. Em um trailer de gameplay inicial, quando o jogo era conhecido como Final Fantasy Versus XIII, ele era jogável e usava uma katana para atacar e lançar magia. Ignis também foi visto usando uma katana no início da inal Fantasy XV, mas no jogo final ele só pode equipar lanças e punhais. Em Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae Ignis tem o feitiço Cure. O cure não é um feitiço no jogo final, mas Ignis tem uma técnica técnica em seu lugar. Ignis foi redesenhado por Yusuke Naora, um dos diretores de arte de Final Fantasy XV. Ignis teve poucas alterações apesar da melhoria na tecnologia. Para enfatizar que ele protegeu Noctis desde tenra idade, ele ficou mais tonificado, especialmente aumentando a musculatura em volta do pescoço. Cuidados foram tomados para garantir a manutenção de sua imagem intelectual, então ele parece esbelto sob suas roupas. O diretor Hajime Tabata explicou que o preto tem sido historicamente tratado como uma cor especial em Lucis. Assim, o traje da família real, e aqueles em ocupações intimamente ligadas a ele, usam preto. Devido aos altos requisitos de hardware para uma transparência adequada e independente, os óculos da Ignis acabam substituindo a informação de profundidade na área que eles cobrem, de forma que os próprios óculos não fiquem fora de foco. O resultado é que qualquer plano de fundo atrás dos óculos não fica borrado mesmo se todo o fundo estiver fora de foco. Episode Ignis tem uma "brincadeira amistosa" contra Noctis quebrando a quarta parede, o diálogo de Noctis se queixando de Ignis ser o personagem principal, roubando seus holofotes. Os diálogos de vitória e derrota são sobre os dois discutindo quem tem mais fãs. O jogo também tem um dossiê descartados para Ignis: ;Ignis Scientia :Nascido em uma família que aconselha a família real há gerações, Ignis seguiu os passos dos seus antepassados, servindo como amigo e confidente do príncipe herdeiro desde os 6 anos. Desde que Noctis perdeu sua mãe, Ignis tem agido como um tipo de conselheiro, sempre de olho em seu companheiro. Isto é semelhante ao dossiê final, mas menciona que os antepassados de Ignis serviram a coroa antes dele, enquanto a razão para Regis escolher Ignis como conselheiro de Noctis não é dito no jogo final. Isto pode ser porque o conselheiro diplomático do próprio Prince Regis seja Weskham Armaugh, a quem Ignis não é parente. Voz Ignis é dublado em português por Roberto Garcia na cena pós-créditos de Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, ele também dublou Ezekiel da série The Walking Dead. O dublador japonês de Ignis é Mamoru Miyano, que também dubla Riku da série Kingdom Hearts. Ele é dublado por Adam Croasdell em Inglês. Na localização em inglês, ele fala com um sotaque britânico em comparação com os outros membros do grupo, que falam com sotaque americano. Em materiais de pré-lançamento foi dito que isso ocorreu porque Ignis é de uma região diferente do mundo, mas isso nunca foi mencionado no jogo ou em materiais adicionais. Quando Croasdell fez o teste para o papel, ele não sabia que era para Final Fantasy XV, como estava sob um codinome. Ele trabalhou com o diretor Keythe Farley e o escritor Dan Inoue para encontrar o tom para Ignis. Inicialmente, Croasdell o interpretou bastante cômico, mas logo se percebeu que não funcionava na dinâmica dos quatro personagens principais. Croasdell assumiu um tom mais cerebral com "toques de James Bond" e deu um passo adiante para ajudar a criar um senso de caráter e personalidade, adicionando uma sensação de delicadeza. A Ignis é responsável pela segurança e educação da Noctis e é confiável e capaz. Como tal, Croasdell pensou em dar-lhe o tom e os maneirismos de um homem de Oxbridge. Na localização em inglês da demo Episode Duscae, Ignis se referia principalmente a Noctis como "Alteza", enquanto ele o chamava de "Noct" na versão japonesa. Isto foi criticado por alguns como uma mudança muito drástica de sua caracterização entre as versões. O diretor Hajime Tabata respondeu nos fóruns oficiais para garantir que estava ciente das preocupações e se esforçou para garantir que o personagem de Ignis fosse retratado como pretendido nas versões localizadas. As linhas de Episode Duscae foram regravadas para o jogo final, no qual Ignis normalmente se refere a Noctis como "Noct". Outras aparições Exibição de Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary A exibição especial de Final Fantasy XV foi parte da exposição "Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary" na Mori Art Center Gallery no complexo Roppongi Hills em Tóquio em janeiro de 2018, onde um diálogo exclusivo de parabenização dos três amigos de Regis e Noctis para Noctis e Lunafreya em seu casamento era reproduzido quando os clientes se aproximaram da seção Final Fantasy XV da exposição. O título mostrado se chamava "Casamento Fantasma." A mensagem completa de Ignis: :Parabéns, Noct. :Eu suspeito que seu pai teria muito prazer em vê-lo vestir sua roupa real com orgulho e se juntar a sua linda noiva em sagrado matrimônio. Eu gostara de ser capaz de ver por mim mesmo. :Desde que você era um garoto, eu senti que você estava destinado à grandeza. Fico feliz em ver que eu estava certo. :Meu amigo, meu soberano, meu irmão - desejo a você e a Lady Lunafreya felicidade eterna. ''Final Fantasy XV: A New Empire King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon- Ignis apareceu em um evento de colaboração com ''Final Fantasy XV. A primeira vez que o jogador "se divertiu" com um personagem de Final Fantasy XV, eles receberam um Mestre após o jogo cooperativo. O personagem que o jogador recruta era aleatório. O nome de tela de Ignis era simplesmente "Ignis", pois ele não se importava se outros jogadores descobrissem sua identidade. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Ignis aparece como uma personagem jogável. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Ignis Illust.png|Ilustração. PFF Ignis.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Legend Cards FFAB Mark - Ignis Legend SSR.png|Mark (SSR). FFAB Mark - Ignis Legend SSR+.png|Mark (SSR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Aparições fora da série ''Terra Battle Ignis aparece como um personagem disponível durante o evento de colaboração com Final Fantasy XV. ''The Alchemist Code'' Ignis aparece como um personagem disponível durante o evento de colaboração com Final Fantasy XV. FWTAE Ignis.png| FWTAE Ignis2.png| FWTAE Ignis3.png| Ignis-Scientia-The-Alchemist-Code-FFXV.png| FWTAE SS.png| FWTAE Ignis SS.png| FWTAE Ignis SS2.png| ''Tekken 7 Ignis aparece como um personagem de fundo durante a DLC do cenário de Hammerhead. Outras mídias LINE Ignis aparece em um conjunto de adesivos para o aplicativo de comunicação LINE. O adesivo que ele aparece é intitulado "ファイナルファンタジーXV".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/7501/ja LINE FFXV Sticker2.png| LINE FFXV Sticker6.png| Mercadoria Ignis está disponível como uma peça do Play Arts -Kai- que inclui um par de adagas. Galeria File:Ignis_Stupeo_Scientia.png|Mugshot da E3 2013 de Ignis. File:Ignis-Dirigindo-FFXV.jpg|Ignis dirigindo. File:Prompto_Ignis_Gladiolus_Behemot.png|Ignis com Prompto e Gladiolus depois de derrotar o Behemot. File:FFXV_Acampando.png|Ignis acampando com o grupo. Arquivo:Ignis-glasses-FFXV.png|Óculos de Ignis mantendo o foco mesmo com o fundo embaçado. Etimologia O nome de Ignis é composto por três palavras latinas: ''ignis, "fogo", stupeo, "a ser atordoado ou espantado", e scientia, ''"conhecimento". Que pode significar "se maravilhar com a ciencia do fogo" Curiosidades *No inicio do [[desenvolvimento de Final Fantasy XV|desenvolvimento de ''Final Fantasy XV]] Ignis foi visto usando uma katana como sua arma principal, enquanto punhais eram usados como armas de secundarias/habilidades. Devido a isso, e muitos traços de design, ele foi carinhosamente chamado de "Glasses Touchdown" devido a semelhanças com o protagonista da série "No More Heroes", Travis Touchdown. **Ignis ainda pode usar a "Katana of the Warrior" no jogo final durante o Armiger Chain link-strike, mesmo que ele não possa equipar katanas. *Em Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV, Ignis treina com uma espada, mas ele não empunha uma espada no jogo. Talvez isso seja aludido em diálogos de Final Fantasy XV, quando Gladiolus comenta que não há espaço suficiente para balançar uma espada, e Ignis responde que ele deveria ter treinado esgrima. *A bebida favorita de Ignis é o café Ebony. *Ignis compartilha algumas semelhanças com Balthier de Final Fantasy XII: **Eles têm estruturas faciais semelhantes. ** Ambos falam com sotaque britânico. ** Ao longo de suas aparições principais em seus jogos, ambos compartilham a mesma altura e idade. *Ignis é um dos poucos personagens jogáveis da série a usar óculos; outros incluem Tellah de Final Fantasy IV, Quistis Trepe de Final Fantasy VIII, e Queen de Final Fantasy Type-0. *Não está claro quanto dos eventos do Episode Ignis, Ignis se lembra. No capítulo 11, ele diz que a última coisa de que se lembra foi ver a nave de Ardyn chegando no altar. No capítulo 13, versículo 2, ele diz que deseja que eles e Ravus tenham uma chance de conversar. Os créditos do Episode Ignis indica que ele se lembra da visão de Pryna. *O caderno preto que Ignis usa para escrever receitas parece ser um modelo modificado do Caderno dos Amantes, já que tem um sylleblossom pressionado na página ao lado do que ele escreve. Isso não pode ser visto em uma partida normal, já que a câmera padrão só mostra a capa. Referências de:Ignis Stupeo Scientia fr:Ignis Stupeo Scientia en:Ignis Scientia ru:Игнис Шиенция Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XV